


【瑜昉】梦不归（PWP）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz
Summary: PWP





	【瑜昉】梦不归（PWP）

黄景瑜对尹昉说，哥哥，我想你弄给我看。

尹昉答应了，冲着“哥哥”这两个字。

他把枕头垫在腰下，双腿张开，门户大开对着小六岁的恋人。

不知羞耻又乐在其中。

尹昉的俗世头衔是艺术家，这三个字除了字面意思，从侧面来看，就是毫不掩饰对性欲的渴望。

他毫不掩饰对黄景瑜的渴望。

这也是黄景瑜心中所想，在心底叫嚣着，和光天化日下衣冠楚楚的人际交往划开界限，那些下流的想法像藤蔓一样蜿蜒而上，充斥着他的大脑。

等到被称为“哥哥”的他把自己折磨得潮湿柔软，黄景瑜掐着尹昉的腰毫不留情地插入，一下又一下地撞击身下的人，他看着尹昉被他操得眼里都是泪，臀肉都红了，声声欲泣。

“哥哥，你被我干哭了吗？”

“晤——”一声拔高的呻吟之后是绵长的喘息。

“哥哥，我大吗？”

他看着尹昉捂住了自己的嘴，被欲望控制又慌乱摇头，阴茎已经被操得抬了头。

黄景瑜十分享用尹昉为他失控的模样。

然后他抽出了阴茎。

尹昉泫然欲泣的双眼传递出不解的意味，这活生生被抽离快感的滋味非常不好受，小腿被折磨得竟有些抽筋。

他看着黄景瑜不慌不忙地靠坐在床头，伸手轻轻抬起他的下颚，诱使一般开口:“哥哥，你先帮我舔一舔，好吗？”

尹昉没有拒绝的理由。

他趴在黄景瑜的大腿间，以嘴容纳男人的性器，尺寸太大，只能一点一点舔弄，从柱身到囊袋，他从舌尖描绘形状，看着它越来越大，血色充斥到颜色更深，马眼渗出大量液体，濡湿了尹昉的嘴唇。

黄景瑜最爱的部位之一。

它丰润、饱满，是尹昉那张少年脸上最艺术的地方，是他最想弄脏的地方。

他的两颊因为吞吐而微微鼓起。

尹昉在给他口交。

这么想着，好像离高潮更近了。

黄景瑜来不及抽出也不想离开口腔。射精的过程很长，他试图延长这快感。

白浊甚至从尹昉的嘴角溢出来，因为被呛到而不得不吐出男人的性器，他自己的手还在抚慰着自己，可黄景瑜不放过他，要他全心全意，还要他听话臣服。

他一把抓住尹昉自渎的手，他手指修长，骨节分明，比自己的手小一圈，黄景瑜将他双手掌控到一起，当事人因为这力道倒在床尾。

他侧卧着，身体微微蜷缩，像一弯明月。

尹昉是他的星与月，纯粹而透明，只有他能玷污。

黄景瑜就着这躺倒的姿势，抬起他的一条腿，把重新抬头的欲望再一次嵌入他的身体。

他们的身体默契无间，紧密贴合没有缝隙，肉体撞击的声浪刺激着当事人的神经末梢，从身体到灵魂无一不愉快。

黄景瑜得不到满足，他搂住尹昉的肩膀，抬起他的上半身，以后入的姿势侵犯他，每一下都触及产生汹涌快感的那个点，混合在一块儿的液体一起渗入床单，消失无踪。

“哥哥，我在你的身体里。”  
“哥哥，我想看到你被我操到射。”  
……

尹昉只能承受情欲的暗涌。

这仿佛一场无休止的情事，他们遵循本能、释放天性。

他把尹昉抱去洗澡，清理后庭的精液，尹昉的身体里全是他的东西，他靠在他宽厚的肩膀上，深深浅浅的抽动让敏感的肠道收缩， 他被欺负得鼻尖都发红。

他会原谅他的过度。

尹昉单薄的背脊微微颤动，他像一只蝶停靠在黄景瑜的肩上。

脆弱又漂亮。

 

就像这个重复的梦一样。

梦里面尹昉满足他的一切下流想法，任他亵渎，一旦离开乌托邦，他只能看着他住在隔壁的房间，礼貌地对他微笑，叫他“景瑜”。

他得不到尹昉。

尹昉是他没有血缘关系的、名义上的亲哥哥。


End file.
